A panel display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, each pixel usually includes subpixels in three colors of red, green and blue, and each subpixel is controlled by a gate line and a data line. The gate line is used for controlling on and off states of the subpixel, and the data line enables the subpixel to display different gray scales by applying different data voltage signals to the subpixel, so as to realize display of a full-color picture.
Along with increase of people's requirements on material culture day by day, people purse higher and higher display qualities of the display device such as color rendition and richness of picture colors; however, colors synthesized only by three primary colors of red, green and blue are limited, and picture gamut is relatively small.